miracletunesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Charlotte
Akari Shiratori (白鳥アカリ) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and a member of the duo KariKari. Appearance As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in a high half side pony which goes to the left and her image color is gold and red. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has golden highlights along with a gold hair tie and a gold headset. Her skirt has two layers with the bottom layer being golden, the next layer white. Above her skirt is a thicker golden outer layer with a trace of red. Her knee high socks have golden piano keys on the sides. On her left shoulder is round shoulder pad. Her shoes are white with golden outlines that have a hint of red. Personality Akari hates to lose therefore is very competitive. At times she makes rude remarks but is still friendly. She is a passionate person and will stand up for her friends. Relationships Hikari Shiratori - Akari is Hikari's older sister and is very close with her despite their occasional disputes. Etymology Akari (アカリ) has no particular meaning but it could mean "明莉; Bright White Jasmine". Shiratori (白鳥) means "White Bird" or more particularly "Swan". Akari Shiratori means "The Swans' Bright White Jasmine". Akari lived in the United States and formed a duo group with her younger sister, Hikari, called 'KariKari' derived from their names. They moved to Japan and debuted with 'Parallel World' and were called Miracle2's rival group. Soon afterwards, the twins discovered Miracle2's secret, they were Miracle Tunes. The girls agreed to help them fight while they sang. Akari and Hikari were then chosen to become the two remaining Miracle Tunes and fight along with Miracle2. They soon join Miracle2, making the group have 5 members. Her family originally came from a fishing village named 'Ameri Village' where her parents own a diner. "Call Me, Akari!" コールミー、アカリ！ In order to transform, Akari must have the Miracle Brace and the Sound Jewel Pendant. Transformation When transforming, Akari holds the Sound Jewel Pendant up with her right hand and places it onto the Miracle Brace whilst shouting 'Jewel Set!'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Alm, appears onto the screen while spinning she then says "Live Start". In a golden sparkly swirl she appears in white attire while posing with her hands to her hips. She begins to dance with Alm flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Akari' her dress is revealed. As she pats various parts of her outfit different items appear. As she continues to dance golden sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Raising her right hand up, Alm flies by and the Miracle Tambourine is placed in her hand. Items Miracle Brace (ミラクルブレス): Transformation item placed around their wrist. Miracle Tambourine (ミラクルタンバリン): A tambourine-shaped weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their Sound Jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the Sound Jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores Sound Jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. See also * Charlotte - her counterpart from the Italian Miracle Tunes. Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast